


Framed

by Doralice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Movie Night, BAMF Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Virgin Steve Rogers, pranksters Avengers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: Ora, è bene precisare che di norma lui non partecipava a questo genere di cose, se non marginalmente. Era sempre troppo occupato. Per lo meno, questa era la scusa ufficiale. Quella ufficiosa – la vera ragione, che mai avrebbe ammesso – era che non voleva in alcun modo incrinare ulteriormente il suo rapporto già precario con il Capitano. Ma questo non gli avrebbe mai impedito di sbellicarsi dalle risate ogni santissima volta.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> Ad un anno da Endgame mi trovo qua, ancora in lutto per tante cose, la Stony in cima.
> 
> Questa storia si ambienta da qualche parte tra Age of Ultron e Infinity War, in ogni caso prima che Steve spezzi il cuore a Tony in Civil War.
> 
> Sono tutti vivi, felici e contenti, e hanno un sacco di tempo da perdere a fare scherzoni scemi. Voglio ricordarli così.

Era il solito mercoledì sera, per cui Tony non si stupì affatto di trovare tutto il team riunito nel soggiorno della penthouse, con svariate tipologie di vettovaglie accatastate qua e là. Quello di cui si stupì, fu che non stavano litigando su quale film guardare come accadeva ogni santissimo mercoledì sera. Difatti, stavano confabulando e sgomitando, radunati davanti al megaschermo.

– Oh ehi! Non si spettegola, qua, per lo meno non in mia assenza. – schioccò le dita – Qualcuno mi aggiorni. Andiamo andiamo andiamo. –

– Tony! – l’espressione di Rhodey era tutto un programma – Ti ricordi quelle… uhm… _opere artistiche_ che Maria aveva trovato per caso surfando la rete? –

– Mi ricordo che erano coinvolti Clint e Coulson e molta lingua. E tutto andava bene, oh, grasse risate, finché non sono venuto a conoscenza dell’esistenza di una signora Barton. – un brivido gli percorse la schiena – Quindi… c’è un sequel? L’artista ha coinvolto anche Fury per dare un tocco di inclusione razziale all’opera? –

Erano tutti molto – troppo – sulle spine, piantati lì davanti come tanti spaventapasseri. Bruce ruppe la tensione allontanandosi: – Ah, io non ce la faccio, scusate. Nat? –

Natasha gli prese la mano che le stava porgendo, ma non lo seguì.

– Ma voglio vedere la faccia di Steve. – mise su un broncetto adorabile e batté le ciglia – Per favore? –

Con un sospiro, Bruce si arrese e andò ad accomodarsi sul divano. Accanto a lui, Wanda gli batté una mano sulla coscia con aria comprensiva.

– Sentite, non sono diventato un genio e miliardario per sentirmi a quarant’anni come un teenager sfigato che al liceo viene tagliato fuori. A _casa mia_ , poi. –

Il gruppo si aprì e Rhodey accese il megaschermo e Tony, oh, Tony era piuttosto sollevato di avere il divano lì a portata, così poté mascherare il semi-mancamento con un fluido, elegante scivolare delle sue chiappe sulla seduta. Attorno a lui c’era un coro di risatine e gesti equivoci e chi era mai lui per dissentire? Ne aveva viste di cose, ma _questa_ …

Doveva riconoscerlo: la gente aveva tanta fantasia. Ma _davvero_ _tanta_. Oh, Tony aveva visto roba più complicata, ma il tutto restava circoscritto alla pellicola sgranata di qualche porno, e i porno si sa che altro non sono se non un particolare sottogenere della _fantascienza_. Nella vita reale la gente si prende uno strappo a fare certe cose, per l’amor di Dio. Insomma, Tony non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Steve fosse in grado di tenerlo senza sforzo in quella posizione, ma lui non era _così flessibile_. E per carità, sparava davvero che Steve non avesse una tale dotazione, perché va bene il size kink ma così era francamente inquietante.

– È davvero un modo insolito di rinsaldare il legame tra compagni d’arme! –

La voce roboante di Thor lo riscosse da quelle profonde riflessioni. Tony lo fissò senza parole e poi allungò la mano per fregargli la pinta. Qualunque cosa fosse, aveva bisogno di berla. Arrivò a metà del bicchiere e, di nuovo, fu molto grato, perché “Oh, _ciao_ Cap!” esordì Clint, e Tony poté fingere che l’esorbitante percentuale alcolica della roba che aveva appena trangugiato fosse la vera causa del suo improvviso attacco di tosse.

Thor gli diede un paio di sonore manate sulla schiena, peggiorando ulteriormente le cose. Sospettando una frattura multipla, Tony si massaggiò le spalle e tentò invano di ignorare la presenza di Steve.

Steve Rogers – Captain America, il Primo Vendicatore.

Non era esattamente il genere di persona della quale si potesse ignorare facilmente la presenza. La gente era incline a riconoscere in Tony il catalizzatore di attenzione del team, con la sua personalità brillante e il suo ego ipertrofico. Ma _Captain America_? Un metro e ottantatré per ottantotto chilogrammi di puro Super Soldato americano pompato di stamina – Tony non aveva assolutamente curiosato tra i files dello SHIELD che lo riguardavano, oh no. Non era in alcun modo possibile che una creatura di tali fattezze potesse passare inosservata.

Suddetta creatura, al momento, si era fatta largo tra i presenti per piazzarsi davanti al megaschermo, la braccia incrociate sul petto. E stava guardando quella… quella _cosa_. In silenzio.

Tony puntò il gomito sul bracciolo e portò la mano a coprirsi gli occhi. Spoiler: era una finta, stava sbirciando tra le dita.

Ora, è bene precisare che di norma lui non partecipava a questo genere di cose, se non marginalmente. Era sempre troppo occupato. Per lo meno, questa era la scusa ufficiale. Quella ufficiosa – la vera ragione, che mai avrebbe ammesso – era che non voleva in alcun modo incrinare ulteriormente il suo rapporto già precario con il Capitano. Ma questo non gli avrebbe mai impedito di sbellicarsi dalle risate ogni santissima volta.

Di solito succedeva nei periodi di magra, quando le missioni scarseggiavano e il team – detto schiettamente – si _annoiava_. Sia chiaro, nessuno di loro sperava davvero che si scatenasse sulla Terra l’ennesima apocalisse ad opera di qualche armata aliena, ma loro erano gli Avengers ed erano lì per combattere. E quando non c’era da combattere, dovevano in qualche modo ammazzare il tempo. Certo, alcuni di loro avevano una vita al di fuori del team – Barton aveva persino una famiglia. Quello che a Tony risultava stupefacente, era il fatto che erano proprio loro quelli che si divertivano maggiormente ad architettare quelle idiozie. Rhodey in cima a tutti. Fortuna che era il suo migliore amico…

E dovevano ringraziare lo spirito cameratesco di Steve, davvero, perché Tony era piuttosto sicuro che anche mettendoli tutti assieme non avrebbero dimostrato la sua santissima pazienza. Non dopo così tanti anni consecutivi a fare da bersaglio per i loro scherzi imbecilli. Il suo aplomb era inviabile, seriamente.

Un aplomb che stavolta sembrava mancare. Che quella fosse stata la famosa goccia?

– Questo è… – Steve chinò la testa e quando la rialzò la sua espressione era gelida – È _inaudito_. –

Puntò lo sguardo su ognuno dei presenti, a turno, finché nella stanza non calò un silenzio teso. Tony non ebbe il coraggio di ricambiare lo sguardo.

– Sono stato nell’esercito, so prendere uno scherzo. Ma _questo_? – puntò un dito verso l’immagine – No, io… – scosse la testa, accigliato – Non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere da voi. –

Tony era _mortificato_. Qualcuno si schiarì la voce, pronto a parlare, probabilmente Rhodey o Clint. Pregò tra sé che le loro scuse fossero molto convincenti.

Fu Natasha: – Steve, senti, è solo… –

– _Innanzitutto_. – la interruppe subito – Le proporzioni. –

Silenzio.

_Le proporzioni?_

– Sono sbagliate, è evidente. FRIDAY mi daresti una mano, per favore? –

– Certamente signor Rogers. –

Tony era certo di essersi slogato la mandibola.

– Ecco qua… – FRIDAY aveva proiettato il disegno in un ologramma fuori dal megaschermo e Steve vi stava tracciando sopra delle linee a dividere i corpi in frazioni uguali – Sette teste invece delle canoniche otto. È il Canone di Policleto, santo cielo, lo insegnano alla scuola primaria. –

Tony avrebbe voluto _tantissimo_ vedere le espressioni dei presenti, ma non era in grado di scollare gli occhi da ciò che stava facendo Steve. Dal mirabolante spettacolo della vittima che rigira lo scherzo ai carnefici – e con quale stile!

– Seconda cosa: Tony è più basso di me, ma non _così_ basso. Andiamo. Capisco il fascino del contrasto, ma ci vuole realismo. –

Con uno sforzo considerevole, Tony provò ad articolare qualcosa da dire, ma riuscì solamente ad emettere un patetico verso strozzato.

– Terzo: non sono propriamente un esperto in materia, ma di anatomia ne so qualcosa. Parlando strettamente da questo punto di vista, ho dei forti dubbi sul fatto che ci si possa incastrare in quel modo senza slogare qualche arto. –

Alla cieca, Tony cercò la pinta di prima e ne terminò il contenuto.

– Per cui, ecco… qualcuno può passarmi quel quaderno? E anche la matita. –

Qualcuno doveva eseguire prontamente la richiesta del Capitano, e quel qualcuno era Tony. Al momento la presenza degli altri era a dir poco superflua.

– Grazie. –

– Prego. –

Steve prese in mano il materiale e senza indugiare oltre si mise all’opera.

– Allora… volendo rispettare questa posizione, di sicuro sarebbe meglio mettere le gambe… in questo modo, sì… – la matita si muoveva sicura sulla carta e il disegno prendeva forma rapidamente – I legamenti ringrazieranno. E siccome Tony non ha le dimensioni di un comodino, – il suddetto non-comodino strozzò una risata – non avrà bisogno di torcersi in quel modo assurdo, ma diciamo… che così… dovrebbe essere sufficiente. –

Terminata di tracciare la bozza, Steve tacque e si concentrò sulla definizione dei particolari: curando meticolosamente ogni dettaglio, sfumando la grafite con le dita là dove c’era bisogno di un’ombra, cancellando con mirati colpi di gomma là dove c’era invece bisogno della luce. Tony se ne rimase lì accanto, in religioso silenzio, ad osservare ora lui ora il disegno che prendeva forma. Anche lui era bravo a creare, molto bravo. Ma per fare qualcosa che fosse bello anche solo la metà di quello che stava creando Steve, aveva bisogno della più sofisticata e costosa tecnologia. Steve era in grado di farlo usando solo tre cose: un foglio, una matita e una gomma.

E le sue splendide mani, assurdamente grandi e abili.

 _Quattro_ cose: un foglio, una matita, una gomma e le sue mani.

E i suoi meravigliosi occhi blu come il cielo sopra Central Park.

 _Cinque_ cose: un foglio, una matita, una gomma, le sue mani e i suoi occhi. E…

E Tony era finito in uno sketch dei Monty Python e doveva interrompere quel loop, o ne sarebbe rimasto incastrato per sempre. Non che in quel momento gli dispiacesse poi tanto, l’idea di restare incastrato in un loop che riguardava i numerosi ed evidenti pregi di Steve Rogers.

Steve terminò con un sospiro e gli porse il quaderno: – Non il mio lavoro migliore, ma di sicuro più realistico di quella roba. –

Tony deglutì, boccheggiò e in generale riuscì a rendere disastrosamente palese il profondo disagio in cui stava sprofondando fin da quando quello scherzo assurdo era iniziato. E buon Dio, quanto era possibile _continuare_ a sprofondare?! Dov’era il fondo? Era più che disposto non solo a toccarlo ma pure a scavarci una fossa e nascondersi.

– Non hai disegnato il mio volto. –

– Mh? –

Questo era tutto ciò che il suo brillante cervello di geniale scienziato laureato al MIT era stato in grado di elaborare dall’osservazione di quel disegno.

– I lineamenti del volto, sono appena accennati. – se non c’era modo di uscire da quella trappola tanto valeva ficcarcisi a testa bassa – Tutto il resto è dettagliato, anche il tuo volto, ma non il mio. –

– Il mio volto lo conosco, il tuo no. – Steve scrollò le spalle – Tutto il resto è anatomia. –

Tony si accigliò: – Conosci benissimo la mia faccia. La conosci da cinque anni. È sempre quella, mica ho fatto la plastica, ci tengo troppo. –

– No. – ribatté esasperato – Non ti ho mai visto _così_. –

Dove il “così” venne accompagnato da un vago gesto verso l’intero disegno.

– _Ah_. –

Steve annuì: – Ah. –

– Ma certo. Certamente. Ha senso. – Tony si schiarì la voce e si ordinò mentalmente di tacere – Non è un peccato lasciare quest’opera incompiuta? – ovviamente ignorò il suo stesso consiglio – Per una banale mancanza di informazioni, poi… –

_Occristo, tacitaciTACI!_

– Mh. _Informazioni_. –

Steve lo osservò apertamente. Sembrava che stesse soppesando la situazione con uno spirito diverso dal suo. Tony iniziò a chiedersi quanto tutto questo sarebbe durato, quando sarebbe scoppiato come una bolla di sapone, tanto bella quanto effimera.

Oh, non era completamente nuovo. C’era stato un momento, nel pieno della faccenda di Ultron. Nella crisi si erano ritrovati come a metà strada, quasi che toccare gli opposti avesse causato una sorta di risposta uguale e contraria, che li aveva catapultati l’uno verso l’altro, vicini come non mai. Da bravo naïve, Tony aveva nutrito delle speranze, ma poi quel momento era rimasto lì – circoscritto, cristallizzato. E nessuno dei due aveva osato fare un passo oltre.

– Come ho detto, non sono propriamente un esperto in materia, e… uhm… –

Tony inarcò le sopracciglia e restò in attesa. C’era un metro e ottantatré per ottantotto chilogrammi di puro Super Soldato americano pompato di stamina che gli stava confessando di essere vergine ed era venuto il momento di mettere da parte le cazzate.

– Ehi ehi, ragazzone… un passo alla volta. –

Un passo alla volta, era stato così che avevano coperto le distanze negli anni – metaforicamente e fisicamente. Un passo ancora, e la fronte di Tony gli sfiorava il mento.

Steve gli fece eco: – Un passo alla volta. –

Si mossero sui piedi, l’uno davanti all’altro. Come a prendere le misure, come a farsi coraggio.

– Credi che dopo oggi la pianteranno con gli scherzi? –

Tony aspirò l’aria tra i denti. Quella frase era incongruente con la sua voce, la distanza praticamente nulla tra di loro, la situazione – _ogni cosa_.

– Oh, giovane figlio dell'estate… – lo canzonò.

– Quella citazione la conosco. –

Tony rise piano. Voleva ben vedere: aveva obbligato tutto il team a seguire _Game of Thrones_. E indossare magliette a tema House Stark.

– A giudicare dal modo in cui se la sono svignata mentre eravamo distratti, mi viene da pensare che abbiano raggiunto il loro obbiettivo. –

Si spostò appena per posare il quaderno e guardacaso nel movimento di ritorno fece scivolare il braccio attorno alla vita di Steve e lì lo lasciò. Mossa discreta ed elegante. Niente male, Stark, davvero niente male.

– Pare che ci sia una una scommessa in corso. –

Nell’afferrargli una mano e intrecciare le dita con le sue, Steve fu ben più deliberato e, _mioddio_ , gli accarezzando il palmo con il pollice? Tony sperava che mantenesse questa tendenza per il resto della serata – per il _resto della vita_.

– Ne ho sentito parlare. A quanto siamo? –

– In media, dieci a uno che non concluderemo mai niente. –

Tony si accigliò: – Ouch! Non è carino. –

Steve annuì: – Per niente carino. Sto meditando una vendetta. –

– Non ti facevo vendicativo. – Tony lo tirò per la maglietta e indietreggiò, portandoselo appresso – Ma mi piace, quindi continua. –

Le gambe di Steve incontrarono il divano. Con una spinta in mezzo al petto – in mezzo a quel _campo da football_ che era il suo petto – Tony ce lo fece sedere sopra. E senza osare rifletterci per timore di farsi scoppiare un aneurisma, gli si mise a cavalcioni.

– Vorrei poter aggiungere qualcosa in merito, ma sto… uhm… perdendo il filo… –

Le mani di Steve scivolarono sulle sue cosce e su per i fianchi e lì si fermarono, ed erano _molto_ grandi e _molto_ calde e le dita sfioravano la pelle scoperta tra i jeans e la maglietta.

– Fare del buon sarcasmo richiede un’alta concentrazione. – mormorò Tony, a un palmo dal suo volto.

Steve mosse la testa e i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Il delizioso attimo prima di baciarsi si distese fino all’agonia mentre si respiravano addosso e si prendevano la libertà di osservarsi così da vicino. E il primo tocco, _oh_ , il primo tocco fu un fugace, contenuto, lussurioso lambire a labbra aperte, morbide – _affamate_.

– Non voglio che sia una solo una raccolta informazioni. – disse Steve in un sussurro.

Tony posò la fronte sulla sula e sorrise. Sorrise come non faceva da molto tempo.

– Mh… – scosse lentamente la testa, facendo scontrare i loro nasi – Né una scommessa del team, eh? Non lo vogliamo così. –

– Non lo vogliamo così. – gli fece eco Steve.

– FRIDAY? –

– Sì, signor Stark. –

Mentre parlava, Tony intrecciò le mani dietro la nuca di Steve e si chinò nuovamente sulle sue labbra.

– Spegni tutto. –

Le luci attorno a loro si spensero e tutto quello che rimase ad incorniciarli furono le luci di New York al di là delle finestre.


End file.
